


Do zobaczenia

by cocoslash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, spojlery do 4 sezonu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoslash/pseuds/cocoslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Z dedykacją dla Kameny.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Do zobaczenia

**Author's Note:**

> Z dedykacją dla Kameny.

Puls Petera wracał do normy pomimo ostrego spojrzenia i broni wycelowanych prosto w plecy. Wiedział, że szeryf Stilinski nie ośmieli się nacisnąć spustu – nawet jeżeli syn uzbroił go w srebrne naboje. Natomiast Derek wyraźnie tracił moc i już niedługo nawet wyżej wymieniony pierworodny będzie w stanie go powalić swoim uroczym kijem bejsbolowym. Widok warty wyobrażenia.   
  
Peter prychnął.  
  
Prawdą było, że zrobił owej dwójce przysługę zabijając Niemego. Już denat niczego o Benefactorze i tak by im nie powiedział – dosłownie i w przenośni, a jego kilof nie okazywał łaski.  
  
Dokładnie tak jak Peter.  
  
Kiedy dokonywał zemsty, w jego żyłach zaczęła płynąć siła, której od czasu powrotu ze świata umarłych nie odczuwał. Jego siostrzeniec słabł, a on wręcz przeciwnie.  
  
Zatrzymał się, by przymknąć oczy i nabrać w płuca świeżego, nocnego powietrza. Pod jego stopami znajdowała się skrytka Hale’ów.  
  
 _Jego_ rodzinna skrytka.  
  
Zabije każdego, który spróbuje go dopaść, by zgarnąć wyznaczoną nagrodę.  
  
 _Jego_ skradzione pieniądze.  
  
Jakie życie potrafiło być perfidne – w pewien sposób opłacał własnego potencjalnego zabójcę.  
  
Zaczął schodzić po tak znajomych, szkolnych schodach, gdy zatrzymało go polecenie:  
  
— Stój, bo strzelam i ręce do góry!  
  
Jak Peter mógł nie wyczuć tego – spojrzał przed siebie – nieznajomego funkcjonariusza?  
  
W zasadzie nadal nie był w stanie tego zrobić.  
  
Zszedł o dwa stopnie niżej, by otrzymać reakcję. Mężczyzna poprawił swoją pozycję bojową, nie okazując strachu.  
  
— Nie rozumiem, o co chodzi, funkcjonariuszu.  
  
— Powiedziałem, stój — nadeszła twarda odpowiedź. — I chodzi o krew na twoim ubraniu.  
  
Och, jednak nie wytarł się zbyt dokładnie, bo tak, wyczuwał krew Niemego, ale…  
  
Ale zapach uzbrojonego funkcjonariusza nadal był niewyczuwalny. Zupełnie tak jakby…  
  
Jakby ten się maskował.  
  
Tęczówki Petera przybrały zimno-błękitny odcień i gdy funkcjonariusz nie okazał zdziwienia, Peter również tego nie zrobił. Ruszył za to do przodu.  
  
Był coraz bliżej, aż w końcu broń dotykała jego klatki. Spojrzał w, musiał przyznać, spektakularne zielone oczy i zapytał:  
  
— Kim jesteś — odczytał napis na plakietce — zastępco szeryfa Parrish?  
  
Po sekundzie zawahania Parrish z dziwnym spokojem zabezpieczył i schował broń, po czym zrobił coś, czego Peter się nie spodziewał. Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, a dotyk był dziwnie kojący. Tak jakby był wszystkim czego Peter potrzebował.  
  
Wilkołak odsunął się.  
  
— Funkcjonariusz-druid-emisariusz… — zamilkł na chwilę. — Takie rzeczy tylko w Beacon Hills.  
  
W uśmiechu Parrisha niejeden mógłby się zatracić.  
  
— Ostatni człon jest nieaktualny — powiedział ciepło. — Na razie — stwierdzenie brzmiało jak słodka obietnica.  
  
Coś w mężczyźnie sprawiało, że Peter chciał poznać jego tajemnice, bo było w nim coś… _coś_ jeszcze.  
  
Parrish wykonał krok do tyłu.  
  
— Do zobaczenia, Peter. — Kolejna obietnica. Parrish nie bał się odwrócić do wilkołaka ubrudzonego świeżą krwią plecami.  
  
Był pewny siebie w swoich działaniach.  
  
Zupełnie tak jak Hale, który nie miał pojęcia skąd mężczyzna znał jego imię.  
  
Peter też chciałby poznać co oznaczała wypisana na plakietce litera J przed nazwiskiem, ale dzisiejszej nocy o to nie zapyta.  
  
W końcu będzie miał ku temu okazję, bo…  
  
— Do zobaczenia — wyszeptał, czując ekscytację o którą się już od dawna nie podejrzewał.


End file.
